1) Field of the Invention
In a remote control two-wheel vehicle running toy, the present invention relates to a radio control two-wheel vehicle toy capable of performing a stunt running such as wheelie in which the two-wheel vehicle runs using a rear wheel only while keeping floating a front wheel from the ground.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a field of a two-wheel vehicle running toy such as radio control bicycle or motorcycle, various proposals have been made for realizing stable straight running and lateral turning. The present applicant proposes a radio control two-wheel vehicle toy capable of reducing the number of parts with a simple structure, and capable of stabilizing the running state (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-167116 (pages 2 to 4, FIGS. 1 to 4) for example).